fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasy Zone III: Opa-Opa
Fantasy Zone III: Opa-Opa & Harrier is an upcoming Wii U and Nintendo 3DS game developed by Ninesoft and published by Sega. It takes place after Fantasy Zone II: The Tears of Opa-Opa and before Super Fantasy Zone. It is a crossover of Fantasy Zone and Space Harrier, similar to the cancelled game, Space Fantasy Zone. However, the game is more like Fantasy Zone. Story O-Papa (who has now betrayed the Menons) has just discovered a diamond named the Peacekeeping Diamond that can restore peace to the Fantasy Zone when there is war. Opa-Opa and Upa-Upa have heard that the Dark Menon Force are coming back once again. After this, Harri and Uriah, who are now wanting to help, join forces with Opa-Opa and Upa-Upa. They also find out that Squilla, Ida, Godarni, and Haya-Oh are now working for the Menons. The four of them are raging about this. So they go on an adventure. When they first approach Big Fat Machine 3000, they think it is just a joke that was made by a company. They even think it is inflatable. However, they shoot it, and it goes crazy. It sends out Morse code, that said: "You can get it back if you are clever. But you are dumb so ha! You won't be getting it back!" Good Ending Opa-Opa/Harri defeats Big Fat Machine 3000 and choose to destroy its body. They find the Peacekeeping Diamond and then they activate it. Fantasy Zone is now peaceful again! Bad Ending Opa-Opa/Harri defeats Big Fat Machine 3000 but choose to leave its body alone. The Peacekeeping Diamond dissolves, and then sets Fantasy Zone on fire. Opa-Opa, Harri, and Co. all die a horrible death. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Fantasy Zone. However, you can play as Harrier. He controls like he does in Space Harrier, but from a 2D side-scrolling perspective. Characters Playable characters *Opa-Opa *Harri *Upa-Upa (unlocked by completing the game with Opa-Opa) *Uriah (unlocked by completing the game with Harrier) Non-playable characters *O-Papa (cameo in the ending) *Harriet (Harri's girlfriend, shopkeeper) Enemies *Menons (includes bosses) Bosses *Squilla (returning) *Gumbatight (returning) *Ida (returning) *Spardian (returning) *Flamonin (new) *Darkskiran (new) *Cholacoray (returning) *Godarni (returning) *Haya-Oh (returning) *Big Fat Machine 3000 (new) Minibosses *Chesainslie (small robot, miniboss on level 4) (derived from 小さいながらも激しい (small but fierce)) *Apa-Apa (doppelgänger of Opa-Opa, miniboss on level 4) *Chensatacko (flying chainsaw, miniboss on level 6) (derived from チェーンソー男 (chainsaw man)) *Harriton (doppelgänger of Harrier, miniboss on level 8) *Shanocoma (lightning cloud, miniboss on level 10) (derived from 死の雲 (death cloud)) The Big Fat Machine 3000 was designed to be comedy-like, so that Opa-Opa, Harri, and Co. would think it was just a joke. However, it is very powerful, and has a laser that can kill instantly even with full health. Extras *16 Mode (a new Sega System 16C version, similar to FZIIDX) - unlocked after getting a high score of 1,000,000 or over *Gallery (some artwork of Fantasy Zone III) - unlocked after completing the game with Upa-Upa *Sound Test (a sound test of the original and 16 Mode) - unlocked after completing the game with Uriah *Movie Mode (watch cutscenes from the game) - unlocked after completing the game with all of the playable characters Gallery 388px-ASR Opa-Opa.png|Opa-Opa artwork Peacekeeping diamond.png|Peacekeeping Diamond fattie.jpg|Big Fat Machine 3000 artwork. Yes, seriously. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fantasy Zone Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fantasy Zone Games Category:Space Harrier Category:Space Harrier Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Ninesoft Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:SEGA Games Category:SEGA